90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Life's a Beach
Life's a Beach is the 16th episode of Season 5 on CW drama soap 90210. Synopsis LIAM MIXES BUSINESS AND PLEASURE WITH DISASTEROUS RESULTS - Liam (Matt Lanter) decides to open his own custom surfboard shop for women, but things get complicated when he becomes romantically involved with his first investor. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) tries to convince Mark (guest star Charlie Weber) to stay in Los Angeles after he receives an offer to be head chef at a restaurant in New York, while Dixon (Tristan Wilds) convinces Silver (Jessica Stroup) to direct Michaela's (guest star Lyndon Smith) first music video before she gets pregnant. Shenae Grimes, Michael Steger, Trevor Donovan and Jessica Lowndes also star. Plot The episode begins and Liam tells Navid and Dixon that he wants to open his own surf shop. He tells them that he is planning to design boards just for women and that way not only will he be following his passion, but also meeting cute girls. On the way home from the beach the guys run into a girl, who loves the surfboard Liam is carrying and he tells her that he has himself shaped it. She is really excited to hear this and agrees to become Liam’s first customer. She wants to see how a surfboard is shaped, so Liam invites her over and she even offers to invest in his business, but he says that he presently isn’t looking for investors. Liam later tells the guys, a surf festival that’s soon coming up would be just the place to launch his business. Dixon later tells Silver and Michaela that he has arranged for the sets to shoot their music video, but they have to do it within the next two days. Silver reminds Dixon that the next day Michaela has her IVF, but Dixon says that Michaela only has to undergo a few lab tests which won’t take time, so they can shoot the video the day after and Silver agrees. Mark makes the girls taste some of his cooking and they love it. He then tells them that with Annie’s help, he has set up a meeting with a famous restaurant in New York. Naomi isn’t too happy to hear this, but Mark says he can’t pass up such a great opportunity and assures her that he will find a replacement for their restaurant, if he gets the job in New York. At college, Campbell gives Navid a tough time, when he sees Navid looking at job openings and says a Cronos member deserves to get a job before he does. Naomi and Annie discuss about the possibility that Mark might move to New York and Annie feels it’s a great opportunity, but Naomi clearly doesn’t think so and feels she can change Mark’s mind by hooking up Mark and Adrianna because Adrianna seems to have a thing for Mark. Annie doesn’t feel Adrianna is the right girl for him, but says that in the end Mark has to decide, so she asks Naomi to not interfere and promises that she won’t either. The girl comes over to watch Liam shape a surfboard and after a bit of flirting they end up making out. Next day, despite promising to Annie that she wouldn’t, Naomi tries hooking up Mark and Adrianna by calling them at the same time to her house. Naomi using the excuse of the surf festival makes Adrianna try out bikinis and even gets her to admit that she likes Mark and when Mark comes over he sees Adrianna standing in front of him wearing a two-piece bikini. Mark is stunned on seeing Adrianna and Naomi on seeing his reaction makes some excuse and leaves in a hurry. Navid is at a job interview and is nearly rejected. When he sees that the guy who is interviewing him has photos on his table that indicate he and his daughter like surfing, he offers him passes to the festival, which seems to break the ice. Liam tells Annie about this new girl named Sydney that he has hooked up with, but now he is trying to avoid her because she wants to invest in his business and he doesn’t think it’s a good idea to mix business and pleasure. Annie isn’t too happy to hear that Liam has hooked up with a new girl, but tries to act normal. Mark comes in just then and tells them he saw Adrianna strutting around in a bikini at Naomi’s house and how hot she looked while doing it, so now he is thinking of dating her. Annie realizes all of this is Naomi’s doing. While shooting Dixon’s music video, Silver gets a call from the fertility clinic informing her that the IVF procedure has been moved up to the next day. Dixon is really unhappy to hear this because there is still a lot of shooting left and he can’t postpone the shoot because it would be too expensive. Liam agrees to let Navid market his surfboards at the surf festival, so Navid can show the interviewer what he is capable of. YSilver and Michaela return after the IVF procedure and Silver apologies to Dixon for the music video not happening, but Dixon says he understands and is only sad that now his record label has no chance of surviving. Naomi and Annie get into a huge argument about Mark, with the both of them making hurtful remarks about each other’s personal lives and in the end Naomi says she would rather sacrifice their friendship than lose her only brother. At the festival, Liam tells Sydney that he doesn’t want to mix a personal with a professional relationship and she reveals that she can’t date him because she is married and is only looking for something casual, which Liam isn’t interested in, so they part ways. Silver tries to make it up to Dixon by setting up Michaela's performance at the festival, but Dixon doesn’t feel it will have the same impact as the music video. Annie is trying to ensure that she drives Mark away from Adrianna. Brock, Navid’s interviewer, arrives with his daughter and Navid tries to impress him by telling him that he is handling the marketing for Liam’s new company and Brock seems pretty impressed. He asks to meet the investor, but Liam takes Navid aside and tells him what he just found out about Sydney and adds that she isn’t an investor anymore. Naomi and Annie get into a huge fight right in front of Mark because Naomi sees from a distance Annie trying to convince Mark that dating Adrianna is terrible idea. In order to prove her point, Annie has even brought along Dixon, who she had hoped will support her and while they are fighting Adrianna comes there and is shocked to hear some really unflattering things being said about her by her friends. Navid is trying his best to impress Brock, but unfortunately for him things aren’t working in his favor. Annie and Naomi make up because they realize that they are both like sisters and they begin looking for Adrianna, who was so hurt that she ran off in tears. Liam tells Mark that Naomi would be devastated if he left for New York, so Mark decides to give the whole thing some more thought and just then Navid comes and says Brock has left and so have his chances of getting a job. Michaela begins her performance and Dixon is pleasantly surprised to see a flash mob dancing to the music and Silver tells him it’s her way of apologizing to him. Annie and Naomi find Adrianna and apologize to her. She forgives them after they have explained themselves and the three of them then join the flash mob. Dixon is really thankful when Silver tells him the whole performance is being recorded by cameras that have been placed all around. Mark tells Naomi he isn’t going to New York and is instead going to stay and make their restaurant a success. Silver and Adrianna discuss about Mark and they both admit they like Mark and just so they don’t fight over him, they decide that Mark is off-limits for them both. Liam pays Sydney a visit and says he is fine with both, her investing in his business and them having a casual relationship and they then kiss. Brock gives Navid the job because he assumes the flash mob thing was his idea to market the surfboards and feels it was pure genius. Navid tells Campbell about it and taunts him by saying he doesn’t need his Cronos Society after all. Dixon thanks Silver for what she did and just then Michaela gets a call informing her she is pregnant. Silver is overjoyed with the news as is Michaela. After sex, Sydney asks Liam to use the backdoor to leave because her stepson will be home soon and just as he is leaving he sees Campbell enter and he also hears him telling someone on the phone that he has set up Navid to take the fall for Cronos Society cheating in the recent exams. The episode ends at this point. Cast Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan *Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring *Charlie Weber as Mark *Lyndon Smith as Michaela *Grant Gustin as Campbell Guest Starring *Melissa Ordway as Sydney Price *Adam Kaufman as Brock Page Quotes :Liam: Ah the instinct to run, I know about that. ---- :Annie: Maybe the reason we fight like we do and we can say anything to each other, which we normally do, is because we're like sisters. ---- :Mark: What's wrong with Dixon's hair? :Dixon: I don't know, I think it looks dope. ---- :Naomi: Maybe I'd rather lose one friendship over my only brother. ---- : Dixon: Only problem is her day job is having Silver's baby. ---- :Michaela: I'm just the singing womb. ---- : Annie Adrianna: She's kinda been a hot mess lately. ---- :Navid Liam: You banged the only potential investor you had in your fledging company? ---- :Annie Naomi: This coming from the bitch who does nothing but meddle in everyone's life. We all know it's why you lost Max. Photos 516nannie.jpg 516liam.jpg Media 90210 Season 5 Episode 16 Extended Promo "Life's a Beach" HD 90210 5X16 Promo "Life's a Beach" Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5